Thank God he can't read her mind!
by natsukileeRKOlover
Summary: Jake must be going through some sort of werewolf heat or something because he has become strongly attracted to the idea of doing naughty things with the leech, Edward. Yaoi. Slash. Lime. Don't like, don't read. R
1. Chapter 1

_Made for my cousin a few months ago. I hope you all like it!_

_**Discliamer: **I don't own Twilight! If I did I'd make sure they didn't sparkle in the sun.  
**Warning: **Yaoi, Boy Love, Slash, in other words there is smut between guys in here! No flaming over the couple. Don't like don't read. Lime only. Not full lemon_

* * *

You always want what is forbidden. The life that is so different from your own, but still so alike. Was it merely lust he felt towards the white skin and golden eyes? Those features that belonged to his friend, his real love interest, Bella? But what was this he couldn't quench? The thirst that kills him. Maybe this is how the leeches feel when thier eyes are black as coal. Jacob couldn't help it really. Damn him and his inability to wave this feeling. He wanted a blood sucker's cold as ice skin pressed against his. Yes, his feelings for Bella were pure, but he sure as hell wanted to know what she, his angel, saw- felt- when she was with her beautiful Edward Cullen. Maybe he'd just have to find out.

So Jacob was panicking as he made his way over to Cullen land. Breaking the treaty wouldn't just be bad for him, it would be bad for all the werewolves. But against all of his rapid thoughts, his gut feeling was enough to make him not stop walking towards the house possibly already awaiting him. Yeah right, he knew they were waiting for him. The leeches could smell him and from what Bella had told him, one of the sisters could see the future. Could she see his horrid desire getting the hold of him?

Jake clenched his fists tightly. He was starting to get frustrated and angry with himself. Calm down. And with the thought of Bella's smile, he wasn't as rigid standing. Then the image of the man- vampire- passed his mind. He was suddenly lustful again.

When did these thoughts even begin? From pure curiousity they spurred, he figured as much. The cause... Oh forget it! All Jacob wanted to do now was get it on with the cold one, the one who holds the heart of his beloved. Love and Lust, such tiresome thoughts.

Was there really a good reason for being there, in front of that cold looking house? Why didn't Jacob do like other teens his age did and masturbate? Damn, if he was that horny, a hand would have been fine. But, no. Jacob Black wanted to feel that cold, hardened flesh against him, around him, in him.

Jake gulped down the lump in his throat, the lump formed by partial fear, partial need.

The house looked lonely. He didn't really expect much anyway. Well other than an army of bloodsuckers there to kill him for coming on their land, he hadn't expected much. All and all, other than the house itself, he wasn't finding the need to gape. With a heavy sigh he walked foward. Cross the boundary of life, into the hole of darkness everlasting. He walked into the door, unannounced, prepared to be killed. And right now that overbearing lust was so strong that the thought of death didn't even really click in.

Edward stood alone, before the door. His eyes were narrowed and hard. He only scowled and walked away up some stairs to his room. Jake, being in the wrong state of mind, followed. He wasn't really invited up, but he also wasn't kicked out.

They had reached an open door. Inside, on a couch surrounded by books and music, sat Bella. The wolf boy's cheeks blushed as Bella's own flushed darkly for her white skin. Did she know too? Had Edward known, he could read his mind couldn't he?

Edward smirked at him. Jacob felt his body squirm from the amazing pull of lips. He had to breathe. The woman he loved in the same room as he stared at the the man he lusted over. He felt really screwed in the head right now. If he was thinking clearly, he would have never walked up the stairs. For hope of comfort, Jacob moved his eyes to Bella. And there she was half-smiling at him, just as lecherous as Edward.

Anger welled up in his core at the thought. He couldn't help feel like he was being cornered. Damn hormones, this was all their fault. He went through puberty a while ago, why was he aroused like this? Aroused by the image of a vampire. Sickest part was, he didn't really find the disgust in the words.

"Calm down," Edward said, his voice like velvet and smooth. The scent that came from him was too sweet for Jake to handle for the most part. Edward took a step to Bella and kissed her. Then he was next to Jacob in the blink of an eye. His golden eyes burning a hole in the other man, enough for Jake to feel it in his soul. "Do you really want to do what you came here for?"

Why was he asking? Jacob knew of his ability. Edward was reading his mind and he knew it, so that bastard shouldn't just ask if he knew. Jake's lips tightened into a line. His face older than his real age.

Edward had Jacob pushed against the bookcase in the next second, before Jake could even realize it. Cold, smooth lips were against Jacob's own rough pair. A kiss, rough, just like them both. Jacob groaned. He was getting what he wanted. What was the catch?

But Jake didn't forget the girl sitting, watching with flushed cheeks and big eyes. What was she thinking? Bella was watching the men she cared about- one more than the other though- make out before her eyes. Her eyes were unreadible. Did Edward know what she was thinking? Is that why he's doing this with no stop? He knows what Bella is thinking, right? And it doesn't bother him?

Well, right now, Jacob lost all brain waves towards that certain situation. Instead he focused on the man kissing him harshly. Those smooth yet rough lips melting him as they meshed with him. Was this even all possible? Jacob groaned.

Jacob's already 108 degree temperature must have been rising with the pleasure. Sweet, sweet pleasure. Almost as sickening sweet as Edwards scent.

Edward said nothing as he slowly, teasingly, cruelly removed Jacob's jeans. Maybe wearing no shirt did have a perk when it came to having a good fuck. Edward gave a soft chuckle. He must have heard that thought just now. Jake shivered as the cool skin slid down his sides, down to his hips. His now bare hips, burning under the touch. Odd how hands of ice felt so hot against him. This must be what Bella felt when she touched her vampire. Jake had his underpants on one second and now they pooled around his bare feet along with his pants. He kicked them off, the act not even registering in his hazy mind, like it was habitual.

He let out a sigh as Edward's still dressed body pressed against his again. This was heaven in hell. The good in the sin. The lust of a male vampire from a male werewolf. If people found out, society would crash in shock. That is... if being a wolf and vampire were social norms in the first place.

Jesus Christ, Jacob felt so out of it. Those lips were traveling down his neck now and it was making him feel dizzy.

Edward kissed Jacob again as he worked his own clothes off. Off went his shirt, leaving him in those sexy jeans that hung ever so wonderfully off his perfect hips. Jake found his enticingly dark eyes rake over Edwards body. The animalistic desire to mark it as his own. The same animalistic desire that made the wolf practically tear the denim off those sinful hips, that creamy pale skin.

Jacob pulled Edward in close to his hot body. Edward groaned deep in his throst. It could have been a reaction to the hot skin pressing against him or the fact that the wolf's arousal was firmly pressed against his own. Edward latched his lips to the pulse point at the other's neck. Jacob arched his neck, allowing more room, allowing those teeth to nip him deftly.

Jacob wondered if Edward was restraining himself from penetrating his skin. The thought only made Jacob's member harden in pure fantasy. He was touching the subject of forbidden fruit. He was thinking about his hot pulsing blood rush out of him and into Edwards mouth where dribbles would spill over those silky lips. Yet, just as the thought passed his mind, made him yearn for more, Edward stopped creating the _love_ bite.

Golden eyes came back to Jacob, an arched brow, an amused smirk, the face of a carnivore ready to indulge in his feast. Jake was panting now. He wanted more, needed more, agonized for more. Edward ran a hand up from where they were on Jake's hips, over to where the heart beat like fire. Then Edward sat down on the carpeted floor, his strong, cold hands, pulling Jacob down too.

Jacob lay above the vampire for only a second before he leant down and attacked him with his pouty lips. Cold hands gripped his backside, causing him to gasp, mouth open and inviting. A slick tongue slid against the roof of his mouth and he moaned. Edward's tongue retreated into his own mouth. Jacob followed it, musing over the cold yet burning cavern he had entered. The leech sucked at the muscle in his mouth like the creature that he was.

Then in a second, a harsh but careful push had him on his back. After figuring out what had happened, Jacob had another sensation hit him. It hit him wet and amazingly. His dark eyes gazed down his muscled body to where Edward had him in his horrific mouth. Horrifically terrible, blood sucking, sexy mouth. Jacob sat up on his elbows to get a better view of his hard arousal disappearing into the depths that only a second ago he had searched. He had never seen a more erotic sight before. Those lips encircling him, moving downward slowly. Jake groaned at the ecstasy that boiled in him as he felt the mouth take him whole.

It is what is forbidden that is the tastiest. The candy that was stolen by a child's grubby hands and eaten with an eye watching over his shoulder. The unwavering feeling of lust, the trouble it brought, the sex it induced, the tingling of all the nerves you could think of, this lust was powerful. And for the briefest of moments, Jacob woundered why Edward was doing this, what he was thinking.

The vampire pulled the member from his mouth almost the whole way, only leaving the tip to be tortured by his tongue. Edward led one of his hands down to his own straining arousal and pumped it quickly.

Jacob willed Edward to be rough with him. Jacob was no girl, he wasn't fragile, he was strong, even stronger from the carnal lust. He didn't want Edward to keep it slow and soft as he teased the head in his mouth. No, Jacob wanted this leech to suck him dry.

Jacob could feel the smirk radiating off of the stone perfect face, even if smirking was hard to do with what Edward was doing at the moment. Those golden eyes were glazed yet still so amused. Jake was starting to feel angry again, like was being played a fool. He felt as though, at any moment, because he was in this weak state that he would be attacked, killed. That only made him lust even more. The thought of this causing him to die, the thought that dying because of sex was well worth it.

Suddenly, Edward was bobbing up and down, roughly, amazingly. As he did so he let his tongue run along the length, focusing on the vein, as if pushing up the pre-cum to come to his mouth and slick down his throat as he swallowed. Jacob moaned like a wolf in heat. Which was, in so many ways, ironic. His hot hands gripped Edwards hands, which were cold to the touch like the rest of the body. Jacob lusted for every icy touch and every heated gaze. And for the first time in a while, he looked over at Bella.

Deep in his insides, the tightness the was unbearable. His fingers dug into Edward's skull as he felt his body wrack with pleasure and ecstasy. His body jerked up, hips bucking into Edward's quick working mouth, his head thrashing backwards. He let out what could be considered a howl and moan mixed into one. With glazed and half-lidded eyes, he watched as Edward swallowed all Jacob could give, the smallest amount running down the white pale chin.

Edward gave a raspy wimper as he drank Jacob down. The scalding hot seed running down his throat where it settled in him, warming his whole body. Jacob relaxed back to the floor, his arms resting at his sides. In his daze, as the nerves in his whole body were at bliss, he mused at how it tasted.

Silky lips, warmed only slightly by the actions just performed, pressed against Jacob's. Jacob tasted himself laced in the sweetest tasting mouth ever known to wolf. Edward pulled back from the heated kissed and stared into Jacob's eyes. "For a fowl smelling beast you taste pretty good," he said, voice laced with the sound of sex, raspy and silky all at once. His hand still pumped at himself. But after another passionate kiss and a few quick and harsh pumps of his hand, Edward came.

Jacob lazily eyed the messy, sticky hand and instinctively pulled it to him. He lapped it up eagerly, sucking the cum like it would give him life. Edward was the death that brought life. The forbidden life that Jacob wanted no part of, yet wished to taste it again and again. Jacob had gotten what was not his, what he wasn't meant to even touch. Jacob had tasted the sugary but bitter taste that was a vampire named Edward Cullen.

But just as Jacob's thoughts were at a strange bliss and calm, a sharpness bit into his neck. He screamed in pain. Agonizing, the pain was harsh on his hot body. He could feel his blood rush from him in the mouth that had just kissed him, that had just made his darkest desire come true. The leech was feeding from him!

Jacob Black could no longer focus on anything, yet his eyes went to a shocked, scared looking Bella. He mouthed the words his heart had always had for the girl, the vampire lover. "I love you, Bella," he had whispered before all went dark and he was no longer alive.

* * *

  
Bella awoke with a start. The dream she just had was the weirdest of all she had ever had. At her side, lay Edward, watching her silently as she opened her eyes to him.

Just a dream. It was all a weird, erotic nightmare. Bella thanked the heavens that Edward couldn't hear her thoughts. Who knows what Edward would do if he found out that Bella had had a dream where he agreeingly had sexual relationship with Jacob. Hell, Bella didn't even know what to do about it.

"Bad dream?" Edward asked, his dreamy voice as sexy as ever.

"Depends what you consider bad," was her only reply before she hugged Edward closer and fell into sleep again.

She really had to stop dreaming stuff like that. It was starting to get a bit weird.

* * *

_Please review. Maybe if I get a bunch of reviews I'll post up the next slash Twilight i make for my cousin. _

**Love Natsuki Lee**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A TorturedTourniquet Beta**_ _  
_Hey everyone! Here is the second chapter! I had this written a while but I waited to give this to my friends before showing you guys.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight and never will.  
**Warning:** I'm not really an obsessed fan of twilight so if I get some things wrong you know why. Oh and there is a full lemon here. DOn't like Don't read.

* * *

Edward couldn't understand why Jacob had called him to the woods near Bella's house. Didn't the wolf understand that Edward hated him? Surely, wolves weren't that stupid. Right?

But as Edward neared where Jacob stood, a flash of brainwaves came from the werewolf. These brainwaves... were pretty sexual to explain the least. Was this what the wolf was thinking? Edward didn't think it so odd really. What Edward thought was really odd was that these images and words that Jacob was thinking about were...all of Edward.

"Weird, huh?" Jacob said. He could tell that Edward was seeing what he was thinking. That was obvious by the shocked look on Edward's face. "Even worse is that I can't help them."

Edward took a second to study Jacob before he responded. Jacob was shirtless, like he usually was lately. Those dirty jeans were low on his hips. For a wolf, his body was pretty breath taking. Jake had the right muscles in the right places. Edward wouldn't complain.

Great! Now even Edward was thinking about those images. How could he think of this ...mutt in such an intimate way?

Easy. Because that mutt was sexy and burning hot. Edward wondered how it would feel to have that immense heat on him, around him, in him. It was a very interesting thought.

"Is this what you called me here for?" Edward asked hiding his new found curiousity under a cold face and voice.

Jacob sent him a glare. "I can't help it anymore," he said. "You think I ever want to touch you? I love Bella, but I can't stop thinking about you! It makes me want to rip you limb from limb more than I already do."

Edward found that threat amusing since the images in Jacob's head were more on the perverted teenager side. Edward was smirking boldly at the tan boy.

"You're laughing at me?" Jacob sneered. He was getting angry. It wasn't his fault that he thought about fucking the leech in any way he saw fit and pleasurable. "You're like a plague, you know that!"

"You could say I'm a mean batch of fleas," Edward said, smirk making his lips twitch amusingly.

Jacob watched those thin cold lips, trying not to jump on the Cullen vampire. Jump on him to do what was still being decided. Kill him or Kiss him? Now that was one contradicting way of thinking. "Don't make jokes!" Jacob growled. He thought for a minute, trying to find a way to let Edward understand how annoyingly difficult this predicament was for Jacob. "It's like how Bella is to you." Edward stopped smirking. The leech was now paying perfect attention, with the mention of his beloved. "She does something to you right? You can't control how you want her."

"Are you saying I'm your heart's song?"

"No," Jacob frowned. "You're more like my dick's song."

More images from Jacob's mind. These were flashes from sexual dreams he had, how he woke up the next morning with a hard on. A big, hot, hurting hard on. The actual image was in Edward's mind now. Edward was actually starting to like these images. He was finding them arousing. With that simple thought Edward got mad. How could he find a dog arousing in any way other than an adrenaline packed fight?

"You're disgusting you damn dog," Edward said. But to himself he couldn't lie. Edward was craving the wolf like he craved blood now. This was getting ridiculous.

Jacob snapped. It wasn't his fault. He hated thinking about the leech. And now the blood-sucking bastard was calling him disgusting!

Jacob's body rippled and transformed into that of an overgrown wolf, fur a nice red color. He's growled and pounced. If Edward had not jumped back he would have found himself pinned against a tree, Jacob pinning him. Now that he thought about it, Edward didn't find that such a bad idea. Jacob's sexual desires were getting to him.

Edward loved Bella like he never loved anyone before. But, come on! Edward hadn't experienced amazing heat around his body since he was living. Jacob's natural temperture was 108, for God's sake.

And so when Jacob jumped at him again, Edward only slid down to the leaf riddled ground. Jacob stood over him, looking at him with such intense eyes. Wolf eyes met golden eyes and they connected like never before. They had never really looked at each other like this before.

Edward's hand, cold as ice, ran through the wolf's fur, from the neck to behind his fuzzy ears. The movement made Jacob calm down and he was back in his natural human form in a mere second.

Eyes still on each other, their faces drew together. And slowly their lips met. Ice met fire. The sensation for both of them was impeccable. They didn't want to let go, so they kept their liplock intact until they needed air.

"Fuck," Edward panted, his eyes moving to the lips he just kissed.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Jacob said, his gorgous smile brightening his face. He forcefully tore off Edward's gray t-shirt and attacked the pale chest with his tongue. There would be no inch of cold skin that wouldn't be kissed, sucked, nibbled, or licked. Edward's chest was spread with warmth from Jacob's hot mouth.

Edward pulled Jacob back up and kissed him again. This kiss was harsher, passionate and bruising. Teeth clashed, careful not to cut open any skin so that Edward wouldn't lose control. Tongues battled for dominace in Jacob's hot cavern. Lips smashed and twisted as the boys got themselves excited.

The intense kiss ended up making the wolf and the leech hard, their arousal roughly rubbing against each other through jeans as Jacob pushed his hips against Edward's. Edward gasped. Jacob moaned. Edward's hands found themselves on Jake's hips pulling him closer. The only thing stopping them from letting their lust take over was the rest of their clothes.

Jacob imaged what Edward looked like, what his wonderful length felt like, tasted like. Edward groaned as he heard what Jacob was thinking about. Without much hesitation Edward had pushed Jacob off for a minute as he worked off his pants. While Edward did that, Jacob watched with curious and lustful dark eyes. With a hard yank, Edward had his pants and boxers off letting his glory to meet the chilly wind. He hissed and Jacob licked his lips. Edward watched the tongue swipe across those pouty lips and groaned.

Jacob smirked as if he understood what Edward was thinking. And in a way he did. He knew that Edward's cock was in need of major attention. The length was hard and long, twitching in anticipation.

Edward's eyes almost rolled to the back of his head when he felt Jacob's hot lips kiss his swollen tip. The blood he had drunken from that deer yesturday must have gone rushing down with ecstacy. Jacob's lips moved down the shaft, planting kisses and licking along the bulging vein.

The pulsing member slipped past the lips into Jake's amazing mouth. The wolf sucked and nipped at the head. The cock grew more aroused, bigger and harder. The thought of that huge thing in him sent chills down Jacob's spine and it made him shiver. Edward groaned underneath him, a mixture of Jacob's tongue running up his cock and the image from the wolf's mind was it's cause. Edward bucked his hips up unconsciously. Jacob gave him a look before holding Edward's hips down. Jacob sure as hell did not want to choke in the moment of passion.

Like an unspoken plea between both of them, they kissed again, Edward could taste his pre-cum on Jake's tongue. Edward sat up and pulled Jacob on his lap, pulling him as close to his body as he could. Jacob moaned into the kissed as his fully clothed erection was pressed by Edward's hand.

"Stand up," Edward ordered, his voice lusty. Jacob did as told, too aroused and excited to tell Edward not to order him around.

Edward put his hand on Jacob's perfectly toned hips. His thumbs rubbed the ridges of Jacob's pelves and slipped his hands under the jeans. He slowly, pulled them down. Usually Edward didn't like going slow, easily shown by the fact that he loved to drive fast. But this was different. Edward want to go slow, teasingly slow. Enough to make the wolf slighty frustrated at the pace. Enough to make Jacob kiss him as roughly as he did earlier.

Jacob kicked the jeans off from around his ankles and looked down at Edward, admiring the smirk on the pale features. Edward's cold fingers skimmed up Jacob's strong tan legs eliciting a shiver from the wolf. When the hands reached the boxers around Jacob's hips they stopped and help the tan boy steady.

Edward's cold mouth closed around Jacob's clothed head. He's licked it through the fabric. Pre-cum leaked out from JAcob's hot member and he whimpered.

Edward's cock twitched at the sound. The hottest whimper he could ever imagine at the moment in his lusty, wolf craving mind. Edward reached up on hand and let it run down Jacob's perfect abs. "My sexy puppy," Edward whispered as he let his hand come back to those hips he just loved to hold.

Jacob growled at Edward's words but the growl turned into a full out moan when Edward quickly pulled down the flimsy boxers and let his tongue run up the red hot arousal. It was hotter than he imagined and amazingly sexier then how he saw it from Jacob's thoughts. Jacob's knees buckled under the wonderful friction.

Jacob sat down in front of Edward, unable to stand at the moment. He thought about the sexiest, most pleasurable way he could take Edward and one came to mind directly. Edward grabbed his face and crashed their lips together before he let go and looked into Jacob's beautiful eyes. "You want me to ride you hard and fast?"

Jacob nodded numbly. "I want you to ride me," he whispered, his voice barely heard over the passing wind, but Edward heard.

Edward sat on Jacob's lap and kissed the wolf again. While the kiss happened, Edward slowly lowered himself on Jacob's hot cock. Dry and virgin as this was, Jacob couldn't help but thrust up all the way. Edward screamed silently with the sharp pain that ran up his spine. And even though it hurt alot, Edward felt the most electric pleasure from the long hard shaft pulsing and twitching in him. Jacob let out a breath. The tightness of the hole his cock was surrounded in was amazing. Jacob could see everything -his cock disapearing in Edward- and it made him buck up further.

"So...deep," Edward panted. "Mmmm good!"

Edward started to move up and down. The friction of Jacob in him was making him feel so good. Jacob had such heat flowing into him.

"Ohhhh," Jacob groaned. "Go faster, leech."

And faster Edward went. As fast as a vampire could go without killing Jacob. It was as fast as a human could go, if not faster.

After a bit of Edward riding Jacob like a horse, Jacob couldn't help but thrust up and meeting Edward as he came down.

"More..." Edward growled.

With just the simple word, Jacob switched the position. He pushed Edward on his back and topped him, Edward's legs on each side of Jacob's hips. Edward thought that Jacob couldn't go any deeper than he already was. Boy, was he wrong on that one. The new position allowed Jacob to reach into him deeper and harder.

Ferocious was the only word to discribe them now. The wolf and the blood-sucker were one at the moment, letting arousal, lust, and the forbidding threat of it all guide them through ecstacy.

Growls, moans, the slapping of skin against skin, and the words more, deeper, harder, and so good, filled their ears. Edward's sugary sweet smell and Jacob's feral doggy stench mixed together with sweat and the bitter saltiness of pre-cum, creating a whole new addicting scent. Touches here, caresses there, scraches on tan shoulders as he drove in with immense force, bruising marks on sickly pale skin. It was an all around sex party for the enemies.

And then Jacob hit a bundle of nerves in Edward. Edward arched his back up with the grace that could only be a vampire's. He moaned wantonly. Well, if Edward could have in the first place, he would have made a wonderful star in the gay porn buisness, that's for sure. Jacob lusted for the moans more though. And so he kept going for that amazing spot in Edward that made him cry out like a whore at work.

"Cl- close!" Edward groaned. His back was torn from sticks and rocks under his creamy skinned back. The muscles in his fingers were cramping from clawing at Jacob's back that hard. But the worst sensation in this whole experience was the need to release. The pain of the strain his member was going through competed with the pleasure running up and down all the other nerves in his body.

Jacob was almost there too. He could feel the tightening feeling in the bottom of his gut. So, he thrusted against Edward's prostate with a few final hard thrusts. Jake saw white as he threw his head back and howled. His seed filled Edward right up.

The sensation of Jacob's searing hot cum shooting up into Edward sent him over the edge and he, too, came. His muscles tightened around the wolf like he was milking the man for every bit of breath takingly hot bittersweet cum he could get. Edward's white ejaculation stained his sweat slicked skin. Amazing. That was all that could be said for the full feeling Edward had and the relaxed feeling that overcame Jacob.

It took a moment for them to come down from their high. When both of their breathing had gone back to normal, Jake pulled out of Edward. The way they were postitioned the wolf could see the sticky liquid seep out of the abused and pleasured puckered hole. It was a sight that made him gulp. If he wasn't so tired he'd probably try for another round. But, he was exhausted. Of course, who wouldn't have been tired after fucking your so called "lover"?

Jake fell to Edward's side, watching the vampire's eyes close. Though the creature couldn't sleep, he was spent.

Edward's mind was clouded with the after effects from the fantastic sex he just had. It was so uncharacteristically oblivious to the world, he didnt notice that Jacob had gone to his wolf form.

The wolf laid beside the dozed off leech. His dark eyes watched with amusement and bliss. Jake leaned his snout towards the peaceful face, peaceful and pale like the dead. He stopped almost like an after thought. He stared for a second before he licked the side of Edward's face. Edward's eyes opened into slits, enough to peak at what was happening.

That was when he saw the sharp wolf teeth. Edward looked up slowly to look at the wolf's eyes, slightly scared for once. He was completely weak from the earlier activity. Jacob's snarling face came down closer.

Edward had enough time for one thing. "Bella..." he whispered. And then Jacob's teeth came down and tore him apart.

* * *

Bella jumped up, waking from her dream.

She couldn't believe it! The dreams had somehow gotten more explict. What the hell was next?!

"Another bad dream?" Edward asked. His voice made her jump. She looked to where he was laying beside her, eyes golden and worried.

"Yeah," Bella nodded dumbly, clearing her raspy throat.

Edward snaked his cold arms around her waist and pulled her to lay back down. "When are you going to tell me about these nightmares you've been having lately? It's been a week."

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing at all to worry about."

Well, it was nothing for Edward to worry about, since he'd probably just want to erase the whole technical image from his head forever if Bella ever told him. Bella was the one who had to worry. For the love of God, she was having sex dreams about her closest friend and her boyfriend. She was starting to think she was sick in the head, especially since she found the thoughts arousing and rapturing to actually imagine.

Again, Bella had to be the most grateful thing in the world at the moment, just because Edward couldn't read her thoughts. She sighed before trying for a dreamless sleep.

* * *

So guys hope you like it! Please review!!!

**Love Natsuki Lee**


End file.
